


Connexions

by capitainpistol



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Identity Porn, Identity Swap, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Clois and Batcat during the Love Ride in Batman #37. Explicit.





	Connexions

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read Batman #37: Clark/Lois and Bruce/Selina go on a double date to an amusement park. It's superhero night so they swap costumes. Clark and Bruce look 100% alike so it's a trip. This is an X-rated version of the love ride they go on.

There was something about the suit. An irresistible urge to scratch. To move. To test the leather and her body inside of it. 

“Lo?”

Even her laugh changed – throaty, deep. Was it the tightness? Part of her was popping out, her breasts the highest they had ever been, but the rest of her was snug, smoothed out and hyperaware of each fingertip Clark dapped against her thigh.

Lois breathed against his neck, guiding his face to her easily. 

“Lo...”

With every kiss she shattered any semblance of coherency forming in his brain. “Yeah?”

The cowl covered the details of his face, the softness of his features. He was a big guy, tall and broad and thick with strength, yet he had an open face. The kind you trusted. The Bat suit had the opposite effect. He was a Rorschach test. A shadow. Something you ran from... if you had something to hide.

Raw desire stared back at her. And his mouth, those lips she’d kissed a thousand times, were full and red and desperate for her. Lois was on him. She touched him, but the material that stopped knives and bullets made it impossible to truly feel.

“This is a wholesome ride, Lois."

Constrained inside the Cat suit, all of Lois’s pressure points sang. Cold leather couldn’t stop the heat from her skin reach his. Her body became a single pulse against the throbbing between his legs.

“I’m sure it is,” she said, finding the extremely practical zipper in the Batsuit and opening it.

 

-

 

“God, it’s excruciating.”

Lifting up the hem of the purple dress, Bruce grabbed Selina’s thighs and brought her in for another long kiss. Selina didn't stop from trying to pull the Super suit apart. 

“Don’t. It’s Kryptonian tech. Won’t break. Not much we can do.”

Selina sighed with resignation. Caressing his face, she smiled mockingly. “Very wholesome Lois and Clark.”

Bruce rested his head back against the swan seat. “I doubt all they do is kiss.” 

Selina knew they had a kid, and as young as they appeared they were much older than either Bruce or her. 

She passed her open palms over the big red S on Bruce’s chest. The real deal, big Kahuna alien yet completely American tech. S for Super. S for Hope. S for sugar free pre-packaged Honey Oats. Not a scratch on it. Warm to the touch. 

“Weird. I feel like I should report to the principals office.”

“Have you done something wrong?”

“Always.”

Kissing him, Selina made note of the lack of cowl scratch. Another plus. She didn't like the bright blues. Easily reflective. Showy. The kind of pretty that gets you caught.

It's only upside was much like the practical zippers in hers: the thing came off in one go, but Selina would have to move off and Bruce would have to commit to going Full Monty in a kid's ride. 

Bruce's bulge pressed against her bare thighs. She licked her lips. 

In answer, Bruce slicked his hands underneath the dress, pushing it up her thighs. Her goose-bumped legs warmed to his touch. He pulled her closer against him, never taking those fingers to the sweet spot they knew so well. 

“This is driving me crazy,” she laughed.

All they did was kiss. All he did was hold her, touch her, squeezing her with a fervent need stayed only by decency. 

Much of their sport came from undressing, removing each vital piece of their costumes one at a time. Discovering all the little sensations that came with the boots, the leather, the weapons. There were only four pieces of frabric between them and the irony of restraint being what kept them clothed was not lost on either.

"Do you miss the suits?" He asked.

"These are suits." 

Selina liked that. Liked that the dress was... abnormal for Lois Lane. At first she thought it was for a night on the town. Of course she would. Lois was a looker. But perhaps there was a reason why it came so low. Why it rose so high so fast. Why Clark Kent never left her arm and passed her secret glances down the whole of her body, admiring her and then catching himself, as if the Dress was a rare, private occurrence Lois took on just for him. To drive him crazy. To drive the most unstoppable man into a frenzy. They had to control each other, control themselves, but it was impossible. How did they do it? The suit made Bruce look so good. _She_... felt so good in the dress.

Bruce made for her neck, grabbing her for a brief moment before smoothing a trail to the neckline. He grabbed a fistful of the dress.

Selina stopped him. “Superman doesn’t tear his wife’s clothes.”

“When is this ride over?”

 

-

 

They were engulfed in a perpetual crimson mist, but Lois knew her husband’s cheeks were red.

“This is crazy,” he said, embarrassed.

Lois bit her lip and guided her husband’s cock inside of her. “This is Batman and Catwoman.”

Mouth gaping open, Clark watched as the she took in inch by inch, settling into a rhythm.

Pink and red cherubs surrounded them. Pretty, upbeat love songs played overhead. Their swan seat moved too fast and there were hundreds of people waiting.

"Hey," she said, bringing him back to her. "Powers up here. We have time."

He nodded, glad to oblige, but they had barely five minutes. Eight, if he was being generous. He could cause a short disruption... “Lo…”

She pulled him closer, took him in deeper. “ _Shh_...”

“ _Lois_ …”

His wife’s name took over all thought in his mind. He stared up at Lois, caressed her leather laden chest. X-Ray sparked, the ecstasy in his brain searching for whatever could make this last. He found the zipper, pulled it and watched as the tight V curve of her breasts widened to expose her chest, her stomach, her belly button. The Cat suit made scratching, plastic sound the more she moved, and she moved… god, she moved.

Clark came inside of her, head buried in her chest, body aching for the rest of her. He could rip the thing off of her, but the sweat in his hands was not good on the leather. Lois looked back, zipped herself up on front.

“You okay?”

Clark nodded, helping her by moving the goggles back up above her eyes. They had fallen around her neck during. "You?"

Her smile took on a mischievous slant with those pointy ears. She kissed him again, moaning deeply with satisfaction. Lois went back to her seat beside him and closed the zip up her leg. 

Nothing was exposed. The ride was winding down and they blended in with the dark shadows.

Lois snuggled up against him, surprising him by taking his cock in her hand.. a long, good stroke made him take a deep breath, but the light was coming up. She put it away back in the suit.

"Dirty mind," she teased.

They had a few yards left. Clark put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. 

 

-

 

A young amusement worker cleared his throat at Bruce and Selina. “Your friends have already finished.”

Selina stepped out of the seat. Bruce followed. He stood a foot and a half taller than the fifteen-year-old manager. 

Selina pulled Bruce to the exit. “Let’s go, Supes.”

“I know what you two did in there,” said Lois.

Selina wished. 

She spotted the zipper of her suit not all the way fastened on Lois’s chest, the way it was earlier. If it was fastened correctly no one could see it. She smirked. “What did you two do? Cuddle?”

The couple smiled at each other and kept quiet. Selina liked them. She liked Clark Kent. He was the most powerful being in the world, yet the cowl couldn’t hide him blushing. Lois was more her style. She teased Clark mercilessly.

Selina and Lois shared a knowing look.

“Love the suit,” Lois said as they exited the ride.

“Love this dress.”


End file.
